


Цветные работы

by kelRian



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Работы, при написании которых автор вдохновлялся хуманизацией цветов.





	1. Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Алиса Хаттер  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Бурый/Лазурь, упоминаются Охра и Каштан  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: В мире цветов война, но даже на войне люди могут влюбляться, а может быть, это то, что помогает им выжить.  
Примечание: едва заметный кинк на первый раз

Так нельзя — у них двадцать лет разницы.  
Так постыдно — они оба мужчины. Вернее, один — мужчина, другой — неопытный юнец.  
Так запрещено — командир и его подчиненный.  
Бурый корит себя за каждый жест и взгляд, но все же сдается, впечатывая Синего в стену.  
Нет. Еще не Синего.  
Лазурь, Кобальт, Ультрамарин и Синяя Пыль, если, конечно, мальчишка доживет до старости.  
Они все меняют звания, имена и цвет, с каждым годом становясь насыщеннее и темнее.  
Читал присягу — мальчик цвета беж. Нарушает ее капитан Бурый.  
Нарушает, потому что нельзя домогаться до своих лейтенантов.  
Лазурь не сопротивляется. Он смотрит испуганно, явно не понимая, что происходит. Что вдруг случилось с его командиром? Почему он сошел с ума?  
— Прости. Я боялся, что ты не вернешься.  
«Я сам послал тебя на смерть, зная, что тебе нужен азарт боя так же, как небо над головой. И ждал все это время. Каждую минуту я ждал тебя».  
— Я потерял людей, — мальчишка смотрит прямо перед собой с обреченностью висельника. — Охра и Каштан не вернутся. Я потерял людей. Я потерял две самоходки. Я… Я не знаю, зачем мы там были.  
— Ты там был, потому что тебе приказали там быть, — Бурый делает шаг назад, стараясь взять себя в руки. Он должен перестать думать о человеке рядом с ним как о живом.  
Они машины, автоматы на службе Короны. Есть только долг, и ничего больше.  
Лазурь ведь испугался, что сейчас его, молоденького лейтенанта, отправят под трибунал за сорванную операцию.  
Будто ее можно было спасти.  
Черно-белый фронт наступает, убирая краски. Как знать, может, в следующем бою им встретятся парочка асфальтовых, у которых от Охры и Каштана остались только лица.  
— Выпей, тебе надо выпить за них.  
Бурый почти смеется, видя, как пляшут собственные руки, когда он разливает вино.  
Красные капли пропитывают скатерть, но ведь дело даже не в испорченной ткани — следующая поставка будет нескоро. Еще пара недель без снабжения — и все окажутся на половинном пайке. И говорить солдатам об этом будет их капитан.  
Проклятая война, проклятое время, проклятые смерти. Проклятый мальчишка рядом.  
Неуклюжий, с длинными пальцами, жилистый, от этого кажущийся хрупким. Шрам на левой щеке, прямо около уголка губы. Поцеловать бы его прямо сейчас.  
Лазурь послушно берет стакан в руки, но не делает и глотка. Он не любит быть пьяным — об этом знает вся часть.  
— Пей. Это приказ.  
Надругательство над чужой волей. Имеет ли Бурый право после таких слов подойти и обнять?  
Они пьют не чокаясь, до дна. Лазурь все крутит в руках стакан, думая о чем-то. Бурый даже знает, о чем.  
Об Охре. О том, как она смеялась, застегивая комбинезон — ох уж эта молния, которая всегда заедала на груди. О том, как она пела вечером под скрипочку Каштана, как Лазурь тащил ее пьяную через всю базу к баракам. Бурый видел их и видел, как она смотрела на лейтенанта, улыбаясь, и шептала ему прямо в лицо слова, которые было не разобрать.  
— Она сказала, что мы умрем. И что я убью ее. И что она меня не винит — так надо. Ей было немного страшно. И она попросила меня быть с ней.  
— И что ты? — Бурый ставит стакан на стол.  
Признания лейтенантов — неотъемлемая часть работы. Иногда молодежь надо выслушивать, даже если хочется убить собственными руками.  
— Сказал, что… что она должна сначала вернуться, — Лазурь запинается. — Я отказал ей.  
Бурый сочувственно кивает, запивая свою радость глотком вина. Как же он ненавидит себя сейчас. За это мелочное недостойное чувство.

В комнату капитана Лазурь идет, точно зная две вещи.  
Первое — он отправится под трибунал за проваленную операцию. Второе — он должен держать себя в руках. Есть еще третья мысль, которая не имеет названия. Лазурь ее просто чувствует телом, но придумывает слово только тогда, когда лопатки больно врезаются в стену.  
«Возвращение».  
Охре было не к кому возвращаться, а у него — было.  
Может быть, они теряют цвет, не умирая? Вернее, умирают потому, что теряют веру и смысл? Причину, по которой надо вернуться?  
Глядя в карие, почти черные глаза капитана, он понимает, что нужно делать.  
Если не получится, то Лазурь просто умрет во время следующей вылазки — ничего страшного. Не страшнее, чем не знать ответ.  
Пусть кто-то бы сказал, что Бурый годится ему в отцы. Пусть другой посмеялся бы над детской увлеченностью или подумал бы, что постель — легкий способ сделать карьеру.  
Лазурь знает, что в Буром огня не меньше, чем в нем самом, что детская увлеченность пробуждается в снах совершенно не детской страстью, что через постель этого человека карьеру не сделать и… и что он не оттолкнет.  
— Я возвращался не к ней.  
Бурый — очень большой и очень высокий. Лазурь чувствует, как по-девичьи приходится встать на носки, чтобы дотянуться до губ губами. Поцелуй выходит коротким. Лазурь сразу же отстраняется, ожидая ответа.  
Сейчас его прогонят, припечатав крепким словом. И через пару дней, когда будут набирать добровольцев, Лазурь первым сделает шаг вперед. Лучше умереть на линии фронта, чем, сидя в казарме, видеть, как уходит собственный цвет.  
Бурый надвигается медленно и как-то неотвратимо. Он нависает, и Лазури становится страшно. Похоже, играть в такие игры с капитаном не стоило.  
Отодвигаясь назад, Лазурь упирается в стол — больше бежать некуда.  
Выражение лица командира не предвещает ничего хорошего для лейтенанта, провоцирующего неуставные отношения.  
— Я рад, что ты вернулся ко мне.  
Бурый не целует в ответ. Он смотрит так, что Лазурь тонет в этом взгляде, а потом по-хозяйски, властно, проводит руками по бокам, сминает ягодицы в ладонях.  
Когда Лазурь тянется за новым поцелуем, Бурый отворачивает лицо и, склонившись к уху, рычит:  
— Сейчас я тебя возьму прямо на этом столе. У тебя есть три секунды, чтобы одуматься и сказать «нет». Раз.  
— Я думал полгода, — Лазурь снова тянется, чтобы прикоснуться губами, но Бурый снова отстраняется.  
Только его руки блуждают по телу, оставляя после себя раскаленные полосы.  
— Это не ответ. Два.  
Лазурь пытается прикоснуться, чтобы жестом выразить свое желание, но Бурый перехватывает запястья и заводит ему за спину. Оказывается, он может легко удержать их одной рукой.  
Чувствуя, как выходит время, Лазурь, облизав губы, дает односложный ответ:  
— Да.  
Оказывается, что прикосновение пальцами к уголку губ — очень интимный жест. Лазурь никогда бы не подумал, что заведется от него, а еще от того, как Бурый стонет ему в рот, наконец-то целуя.  
— Начальник смены придет докладываться через полчаса. Раздевайся.  
Бурого злит собственная грубость, но он не может с собой ничего поделать. Слишком сильно мысль о шести месяцах ожидания будоражит кровь. Это получается на месяц дольше, чем сам Бурый сошел с ума.  
Наверняка мальчик-Лазурь представлял себе их первый раз совершенно иначе. Если, конечно, вообще думал об этом. Он так доверчиво прижимается, так напрашивается на ласку и нежность, что хочется просто впечатать его лицо в кровать и, подложив под живот пару подушек для удобства, трахнуть. Без долгих разговоров, без нежных объятий, без поглаживаний и поцелуев.  
К сожалению, у них не будет даже этой разнесчастной кровати.  
Лазурь еще воюет с рубашкой, когда Бурый, уже полностью обнаженный, встает рядом.  
— Оставь ее, — и приказ, и просьба. Поцелуй в запястье — последняя из нежностей на сегодня.  
Лазурь покрыт синяками и ссадинами — неизбежный итог боя. Теперь его плечо украсит новый, правильной формы кровоподтек. И еще один — около ключицы. И… пожалуй, на этом пока остановиться.  
Его приятно ласкать, грубо сминая податливое тело. Видеть, как он пугается этой страсти, а потом отдается ей, — упоительно.  
Через пару лет, может быть, они поменяются местами. Этот талантливый лейтенант способен взлететь высоко. Но, пока Бурый жив, он будет обладать, потому что иначе смотреть на Лазурь и не сойти с ума невозможно.  
Бурый хотел бы быть ласковым, но у них так мало времени, а завтра один из них может потерять цвет. Нельзя ждать.  
— Тебе больно?  
Конечно, больно, когда из смазки только слюна.  
— Нет, — Лазурь отчаянно мотает головой, и становится ясно, что он лжет.  
— Прости.  
Стрелки сдвигаются на минуту, пока Бурый дает привыкнуть к себе.  
Почему нельзя покупать время?  
Можно купить цветы, конфеты, вино, человека, любовь, но нельзя купить пару лишних рисок на циферблате.  
— Прости.  
Бурый целует в зажмуренные веки, проводит ладонями по спине и двигается так медленно, как только может. Понемногу Лазурь расслабляется, потом запрокидывает голову, позволяя снова целовать себя в шею. На этот раз нежно проводить языком по наливающимся меткам.  
От такой нехитрой ласки он стонет и выплескивается на живот, царапая руками спину Бурого. Метя его на свой лад. От этого и от того, как сильно сжимается Лазурь, Бурый кончает следом.  
Тихий звон часов напоминает, что у них есть десять минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
Спешно поправляя одежду, Бурый роняет вскользь:  
— Когда закончится война, мы снимем номер в гостинице. У нас будет ужин в ресторане, потом ванна и огромная постель с шелковым бельем. Буду нежен, как с девственницей, обещаю.  
Лазурь, придирчиво рассматривая отражение в зеркале, пытается пригладить рукой выбивающиеся пряди. Выходит плохо.  
— То есть как сегодня? — спрашивает он так же небрежно.  
Стрелка сдвигается еще на одно деление, намекая, что думать надо быстро.  
Бурый как раз успевает сгрести его в объятия и прошептать на ухо: «У тебя есть время прийти ко мне до полуночи. Я постараюсь исправиться», — перед тем как вытолкать в коридор.  
У Бурого будет шесть часов на размышления о том - захочет ли Лазурный вернуться к человеку, который превратил его первый раз практически в изнасилование, или нет.

***

Они привыкли называть это сединой. Ультрамарин пробирается между столиков, бережно придерживая обесцвеченную руку.  
Она работает — Бурый не раз видел на экранах, как, особенно забывшись, Ультрамарин начинал жестикулировать и ею тоже, — но ноет, немеет, теряет чувствительность, а иногда откровенно болит.  
Бурый так «лишился» ступни. Вроде бы она есть, а вроде и нет.  
Они пострадали от одного и того же взрыва, который раздался сразу, как только за Лазурью хлопнула дверь.  
Официанты старательно равнодушны к высокому гостю. Метрдотель провожает его к столику так же, как проводил бы любого другого.  
Бурый вскакивает, с грохотом отодвигая стул, и вытягивается по стойке смирно.  
— Вольно, — Ультрамарин тяжело садится и потирает пальцами висок.  
— Простите, что попросил о встрече, — Бурый чувствует себя неловко. Ему не стоило отвлекать Ультрамарина от работы, но секретарь сообщил о согласии так быстро, будто его начальник только и ждал этого приглашения.  
— Ничего страшного. Надо нормально поесть, и все пройдет. За конец войны, — Ультрамарин салютует стаканом с водой.  
Бурый салютует в ответ.  
— Поесть, принять ванну и понежиться на шелковых простынях, — задумчиво продолжает Ультрамарин, изучая воду в стакане так, будто подозревает о тайном послании.  
Он вежливо ждет, пока Бурый прокашляется, а потом неспешно добавляет:  
— Это было не мое обещание.  
Похоже, у Бурого есть три секунды, чтобы попросить Ультрамарина быть нежным.


	2. Возвращайся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сияя синим  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Красная, Серый, упоминается Желтый (Маг, Аришша, упоминается Кьярр)  
Категория: джен, слэш за кадром  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: G

В городе царила зима. Нет, не белая, с обсыпанными искрящимися снегом ветвями, как бывает в деревне, а другая.  
Серому она нравилась и грязным снегом у водостоков, и блестящим мокрым асфальтом. Он шел, любуясь стальным небом, которое с предельной четкостью отражалось в застывших зеркалах луж. Кора деревьев растеряла остатки коричневого, покрывшись пылью. Даже некогда гордые по-имперски помпезные фасады обесцветились, слившись в единую нескончаемую череду арок и анфилад. Дома будто перетекали один в другой, не прерывая свой выверенный веками строй. Так музыка в акустике плохого храма теряется, становясь пресной, пока умелый органист не извлечет из задыхающегося инструмента последнюю самую звонкую ноту.  
— Верен старым привычкам? — Красная брезгливо пнула сугроб, похожий на истаивающий замок. На некоторых улицах снег отказывался таять, как положено, и вваливался, напоминая рушащиеся горы.  
Задумчиво потеребив левое ухо, Серый пожал плечами и ответил как можно более ровным голосом:  
— Не вижу смысла менять старые привычки.  
— Он не вернется. Твой Желтый не вернется. Он улетел к солнцу из этого проклятого богами города. Ему больше нет дела до тебя.  
Увидев их отражение в витрине, Серый замер. Оказавшись запертым в стекле, все вокруг окончательно потеряло цвет: и улицы, и дома, и город, и небо. Серый снова потер ухо, поймав в отражении единственное цветное пятно – свою сережку из темного янтаря.  
— Он всегда возвращается, — упрямо ответил он и, не обратив внимания на укоризненно покачавшую головой Красную, пошел дальше.  
Зима в городе длилась который год подряд.


	3. Инкубатор смыслов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Tania Rilgerd  
Размер:мини, 2015 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Фиолетовый/Голубой  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: мировоззренческое pwp  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: кинк на шрамы, элементы хаэтофилии (фетиш на волосы)  
Краткое содержание: Голубого захватила идея исследования музыки мозга, в качестве подопытного он выбрал Фиолетового.  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
Примечание: Привет Отделу линейного счастья!

ня?  
Вопрос был задан совершенно обыденным тоном, но Голубому стало жутковато. Способности Фиолетового не переставали удивлять его — как можно с закрытыми глазами почувствовать свежую ссадину на скуле? По запаху крови?  
Сиюминутно пожалев, что запись энцефалограммы Фиолетового уже не ведется, Голубой усмехнулся.  
— Заклеишь?  
Фиолетовый кивнул в ответ и только после этого открыл глаза.  
— "Инкубатор Смыслов" звучит глупо, — с нажимом сказал он, продолжая утренний разговор.  
— "Лаборатория по поиску счастья человеческого" — еще глупее, — поежился Голубой, пропуская друга.  
Сначала они пойдут опустевшими коридорами в медчасть, потом Голубой будет морщиться и злиться, а Фиолетовый педантично обрабатывать и заклеивать ссадины. Это был почти закрепленный должностной инструкцией ритуал.  
Голубой бывал неуклюж, а размышляя над задачей, мог пропустить и апокалипсис. Сейчас его занимала проблема даже не человеческого счастья, а человеческого спокойствия. После бурного расставания с Красным ему казалось, что счастье и душевное равновесие — одно и тоже. Идея нового проекта была основана на создании нефармакологического способа успокоения, путем обработки и воспроизведения энцефалограммы спокойного человека в звуковом спектре.  
Лампочка в медчасти померцала, но потом залила комнату ярким светом.  
— Ты не говоришь про успехи, — Фиолетовый привычно достал вату и антисептик, готовясь обработать ссадину. — И где разбил?  
— Это был коварный шкаф, он все время на меня бросается. А про успехи докладывать нечего. Мы застопорились.  
— Найдешь другого подопытного? — руки Фиолетового заметно дрогнули.  
— Нет, — зашипев от жжения, Голубой постарался успокоиться. — Я должен лучше думать. Может быть, тебе нужны другие условия? Другая комната? И у тебя снова дрожат руки. Вчера дрожали. И сегодня. Ты устал?  
— Нет, — Фиолетовый был непривычно напряжен. — Это просто откат. Я пойду.  
— Останься! — Голубой успел схватить Фиолетового за рукав. – Поговори со мной. Объясни, что за откат? Вдруг это важно для меня, для проекта.  
— Трудно быть спокойным все время. Я полдня спокоен. Я дышу, я понижаю пульс. А теперь мне нужно действие. Иначе сорвусь. Иначе... — глаза Фиолетового нехорошо блеснули. — Где ты получил этот шрам?  
— У меня много шрамов, — покраснев, Голубой опустил глаза. – На губе — колба взорвалась. Хуже было, когда разбилось стекло этажерки. Я весь битый.

***

— Покажи, — выпалил Фиолетовый прежде, чем успел остановить себя.  
Голубой нравился ему давно — еще со школы. Человек цвета небесной лазури. Тот, кому все дается легко и просто. Которого всегда тянет вверх, к солнцу, к тому чистому небу, которое всегда есть за любой тучей.  
Нет, Фиолетовый не завидовал, или почти не завидовал — ему достаточно было поиска тайн, того, что можно почувствовать, но не показать. Даже эмоции можно сфотографировать, но доказать, что, закрывая глаза, продолжаешь видеть комнату и людей — невозможно.  
Голубой становился старше, целеустремленнее, злее. По-хорошему злее, когда эта яркая эмоция несет не разрушение, а азарт. Так злым можно назвать отточенный до блеска клинок.  
Голубой мог ранить этой злостью, а мог — своим телом.  
Фиолетовый ревновал его безумно — к спутникам, спутницам. Ко всем тем, с кем Голубой смеялся и грустил. С тем, на чье плечо приваливался, напившись.  
Поэтому Фиолетовый и уехал прочь — нельзя обуздать небо, нельзя пытаться его укротить — краски поблекнут, цвет станет пыльным, как старое бабушкино платье, завалявшееся на чердаке.  
У Фиолетового были учителя, были монастыри. Было единение с природой — правильное, дающее гармонию душе и телу. Были поиски правильности происходящего и глубокого внутреннего равновесия. Достигнув его, Фиолетовый понял, что может возвращаться обратно, в мир приглушенных оттенков города. В мир, где людей надо чувствовать и узнавать, в мир, где люди прячутся от других, пытаясь приглушить, припудрить свое настоящее свечение.  
Только гордыня не приводит к успеху.  
Случайная встреча — Фиолетовый тогда дышал в парке, пытаясь приучить себя к воздуху каменных джунглей. Голубой подошел к нему, бесцеремонно прервав медитацию, и попросил помочь.  
И несколько лет назад Фиолетовый не мог отказать, видя, как Голубой взъерошивает волосы, а сейчас, когда губу по диагонали перечеркнул шрам — не смог и подавно.  
Шрамы — отметки прошлой жизни, предвестники будущей.  
Иногда кожа срастается гладко, а иногда изгибается, оставляя события на память.  
У Фиолетового было мало шрамов, и он дорожил ими.  
Голубой про них наверняка не думал — он никогда не думал о таких вещах, но Фиолетовому разом показалось, что он и не уезжал на эти несколько лет.  
Каждая отметина на коже — ниточка в прошлое.  
Если бы он мог прикоснуться к ним, то смог бы прочитать историю Голубого, прожить с ним вместе эти месяцы, разделить боль.  
Голубой не был одиноким и не был монахом.  
Но Фиолетовый знал, ему рассказали ветры, деревья, старые школьные друзья, Голубой легко сходился и так же легко расходился. Самые долгие отношения у него были с Красным — больше года бурных ссор и бурных примирений. Наверно, они выматывали Голубого. Никто не мог сказать наверняка, но последняя размолвка стала окончательной. Фиолетовый узнал о ней от Оранжевого. Тот болтал ногой, сидя на высоком барном стуле, и с удовольствием делился подробностями: как злился Красный, как орал, как обвинял Голубого в том, что тот не видит ничего дальше своих пробирок, и что его ничегошеньки в этой жизни не интересует.  
Поэтому, когда через несколько дней Голубой предложил поучаствовать в эксперименте, Фиолетовый согласился сразу. Бездействие наводило на Голубого хандру, он мрачнел, тускнел и становился по-плохому рассеянным. Его переставал интересовать быт и окружающее. Фиолетовый видел однажды Голубого таким. Не вдохновленным. Это было жуткое зрелище. Судя по тому, что рубашка Голубого в тот вечер в парке была мятой — он был близок к повторению этого состояния.

***

Все изменилось не изменившись.  
Большую часть дня Фиолетовый проводил в "Инкубаторе Смыслов" — комнате, напичканной электроникой.  
Первое время Фиолетовый чесался от ее обилия, но потом привык. Это было лучше комнаты, которая поглощает все звуки.  
Однажды он провел там около десяти минут — больше не разрешили. Ему казалось, что он перестал быть — не слышно было ни сердца, ни тока крови, ни людей вокруг. Бесценный опыт, который не стоит повторять без нужды.  
Второй проблемой был сам Голубой.  
Уже через пару недель Фиолетовый начал чувствовать здание — весь огромный организм научного института — и с безошибочным чутьем собаки ощущал, где сейчас Голубой. Мог предположить, как он хмурится или как улыбается сотрудникам. Как здоровается с ними, растягивая губы.  
В такие минуты Фиолетовый сбивался с дыхания и ритма. Ему хотелось прикоснуться к шраму на губе хотя бы пальцами, чтобы почувствовать жизнь другого человека.  
Иногда Голубой оставался в научном центре один — неустанно следить за приборами, ждать того, что Фиолетовый не мог постичь.  
В такие дни, после "Инкубатора", они шли пить чай и говорить обо всем на свете. Или, как в этот день, Голубой просил обработать очередную ссадину.  
Фиолетовый чувствовал, как катятся в пропасть его практики, его умение контролировать тело, как бежит кровь, разгоняясь с каждым новым витком, как ослепляет страсть.  
Голубой улыбнулся, и взъерошил короткие волосы. Послушные руке, они тут же встали ежиком, придав лицу совершенно ребяческое выражение.  
— Ты сам просил, если что. Не для слабонервных. Красный всегда говорил, что я уродец.  
Прикосновение вышло случайным — Голубой даже успел снять халат, но Фиолетовый не дал ему задрать футболку.  
Сначала надо было не видеть — чувствовать кончиками пальцев, понимая, что теряешь разум. Фиолетовый прикасался к исполосованной стеклом коже, как к тончайшему музыкальному инструменту.  
Покалывало руки, по спине прошла испарина, подняв дыбом волоски по всему телу.  
Малейшая неровность разворачивалась в сознании захлестывающей памятью о том, чего никогда не знал.  
— Я распущу твои волосы? — хрипло спросил Голубой.  
Фиолетовый не смог ответить, только поцеловал самый первый шрам, который был виден в вороте футболки.  
Прикосновение к волосам обожгло, а потом Голубой зарылся пальцами ему в волосы окончательно сводя с ума.  
"Ты красивый. Ты не уродец, ты красивый".  
Фиолетовый с трудом заставил себя прервать прикосновения и все же стянуть с Голубого футболку.  
Торс Голубого действительно оказался весь перетянут паутиной шрамов. Они расходились, как ручейки, чтобы потом слиться в большой рубец внизу живота.  
Покраснев, Голубой признался:  
— Со спиной такая же ерунда. Прости.  
Опустив голову, Голубой развернулся, показав спину.  
Скользнув ладонями по его плечам, Фиолетовый с трудом удержал стон. На спине почти не было мелких следов — только большой шрам исчезающий под брюками.  
Наверное, стоило уйти раньше — это было бы правильно. Фиолетовый стыдился сейчас себя, того, что долгие годы ждал именно человека, а сейчас сломался от восхищения его телом — не вычурно красивым, холеным, а телом с историей. Телом, которое можно читать, как книгу, погружаясь в воспоминания.  
Фиолетовый прикоснулся губами к шраму сначала неловко, потом провел языком, чувствуя, как он сменяется гладкой кожей. В этом была магия противоречия, магия равновесия и торжество природы — человек исцелил сам себя, восстановился, снова стал цельным, оставив себе на память это украшение.  
Не сдержавшись, Фиолетовый прижался бедрами, доводя себя до боли, которая смешивалась со щемящим тянущим удовольствием.  
Голубой порывисто вздохнул, когда Фиолетовый развернул его лицом к себе.  
— Я веду себя безобразно. Я не должен. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я уйду. Сейчас уйду, — бессвязно бормотал Фиолетовый, понимая, что больше не может не смотреть, пытаясь запомнить каждую отметину.  
— Тебе так нравятся шрамы? — улыбнулся Голубой немного грустно.  
— Мне нравишься ты. И шрамы. И... черт... — Фиолетовый был вынужден закусить руку, чтобы не кричать.  
Голубой, не дослушав, толкнул его обратно на кушетку и быстро раздел. На его лице блуждала улыбка, которая из-за шрама казалась кривой и хищной. В самом глухом лесу Фиолетовый не чувствовал опасности, которая бы настолько парализовала волю. Голубой вел себя нарочито расковано. Так, будто это не он несколько минут назад стеснялся своего тела.  
Почувствовав прикосновение изуродованных губ к члену, Фиолетовый начал бездумно толкаться бедрами, понимая, что потерял остатки контроля. Голубой казался заинтересованным, холодно расчетливым. Фиолетовому даже показалось на мгновение, что эксперимент еще не закончен, а наоборот, начался новый виток. Только потом, отстранившись, Голубой вытянулся на спине, предлагая сесть сверху, чтобы самому контролировать происходящее. И когда волосы Фиолетового упали, укрыв их обоих, то в глазах Голубого промелькнула такая же безумная искра страсти.

***

Кушетки медчасти не были приспособлены для отдыха, и, как ни хотелось Фиолетовому проспать до утра, но пришлось встать и одеться.  
— Пошли, — Голубой был снова рассеян и задумчив. — В лаборантской есть чай и вафли. Можем заказать пиццу.  
— Уже ночь, лучше выспаться дома, — Фиолетовый начал собирать волосы в хвост, но потом передумал, позволив им падать на лицо.  
Было непривычно и начал чесаться нос, но Фиолетовый решил стоически терпеть, тем более, что по пути до лаборантской несколько раз поймал взгляд Голубого.  
— Просто посиди со мной, а потом иди, если хочется, я останусь здесь, — Голубой достал из шкафа чашки, больше похожие на пробирки, и поставил коробку с пакетированным чаем. Фиолетовый решил, что будет пить просто воду, хотя идея с пиццей начала казаться все более заманчивой.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Голубой после затянувшегося молчания. — Давно, в школе еще, я боялся тебя. Все были простые и понятные. Можно было спокойно подойти, поговорить. А ты был всегда загадочный, со своими потусторонними...  
— Сказками? — перебил Фиолетовый.  
— Не знаю сказками или нет, но мне казалось, что у тебя есть цель. И что если тебя обидеть, то явятся высшие силы и отомстят. Поэтому я не общался с тобой, — Голубой покатал чашку в руках и поставил ее на стол.  
— А мне казалось наоборот, что ты так легко со всеми сходишься, а у меня только книги и идеи, в которые никто не верит. Никогда бы не подумал, что мы...  
Договорить Фиолетовому не дали.  
Голубой распахнул глаза и поднял ладонь вверх, призывая к молчанию. Его губы шевелились сначала беззвучно, но потом он заговорил:  
— Конечно! Сила действия и сила противодействия. Нельзя оставаться только в покое, нужен... как ты это назвал?  
— Откат, — улыбнулся Фиолетовый.  
— Нужен откат! Обратный ход маятника. И тогда я смогу попасть в точку равновесия. Ты же согласишься со мной не только встречаться, но и работать? — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Голубой.  
— Встречаться? — поперхнулся Фиолетовый. О таком сценарии развития отношений он не мог и мечтать.  
— Ну, я ухаживал за тобой два месяца, сегодня был чудесный вечер, и я нашел лазейку для решения проблемы. Ты просто не можешь сказать "нет".  
Фиолетовому оставалось только глубоко вдохнуть, на секунду задержать дыхание и глубоко же выдохнуть. Несколько минут дыхательной гимнастики должны были помочь ему осознать, во-первых, что он наконец-то встречается с человеком, о котором так долго мечтал, и во-вторых, что, оказывается, это его расположения добивались не один месяц.


	4. Расстройство аутистического спектра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Сияя синим  
Размер: драббл, 390 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джейки, Тимми и цвета  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: G  
Задание: RealWorld!AU  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
Примечание: по заявке: "И чего-нибудь про синестезию: аналитику, рисунки, фанфики (мало ли)"

Джейки заглянула сыну через плечо, пытаясь рассмотреть рисунок: лист бумаги сморщился от избытка воды, абстрактные красные и желтые кляксы растекались, сливаясь в оранжевый.  
— Что это? — спросила она, поставив перед сыном стакан морковного сока.  
Тот взял его и посмотрел на просвет, любуясь цветом.  
— Счастливый сок! Спасибо, мама!  
Тимми порывисто обнял ее, а потом показал на рисунок.  
— Как тебе мой праздник?  
— Он очень... яркий, — улыбнулась Джейки.  
Губы опять задрожали.  
Праздник.  
Обычные дети в семь лет рисуют праздники с человечками и салютами. Для ее сына эмоции были цветами.  
Врач сказал, что с этим можно жить, что все будет хорошо. Интеллект у Тимми сохранный, надо только научить говорить понятно и не пытаться рассказывать всем о том, что он видит. Математика хорошо пойдет, ведь числа он тоже воспринимал цветом.  
— Ты у меня настоящий художник, — потрепав сына по голове, Джейки задумалась. — А почему ты не пошел играть с Себастианом? Он тебя приглашал вчера.  
— Он синий, мам. Я вышел к ним, а они все синие.  
— Не синие, а расстроенные, — автоматически поправила Джейки. Называть других детей злыми не хотелось. Она догадывалась, что Тимми раздражал их — своим тиком, размашистыми движениями, странными словами, но Тимми об этом знать не стоило.  
— Расстроенные... — мальчик задумался и капнул в самую середину страницы темно-синюю краску.  
Та тут же расползлась по бумаге, перемешиваясь в зеленый и бурый.  
— Нет, они не зеленые. Они синие. Я сегодня видел синий сон.  
— Испугался? — Джейки набрала на кисточку больше желтого, чтобы смягчить кляксу.  
— Не очень. Лучше, чем коричневый. И, самое главное, не черный. После черного сна я не проснусь, мам.  
— Не говори ерунду. Сны просто сны.  
— Ты фиолетовая. Я тебя расстроил? — серьезно спросил Тимми и потер нос, оставляя на нем коричневые разводы от краски.  
— Нет, мой хороший, конечно же нет. Я не расстроена. Все в порядке. Я тебя люблю таким, какой ты есть.  
— Честно? Тогда становись оранжевой!  
— Не могу, Тимми. Я же не могу менять цвет, как мне захочется, — улыбнулась Джейки, поняв, что в глазах сына она на глазах перекрашивается.  
— Можешь, вот видишь! Я хочу, чтобы все вокруг было оранжевым. С-ч-а-с-т-л-и-в-ы-м. Покажешь мне еще раз зажигалку? Пожалуйста.  
Скрепя сердце Джейки достала зажигалку из кармана. Доктор говорил, что чем меньше мальчик видит огонь, тем лучше. Но ведь она просто делает все, чтобы ее сын был счастлив.


	5. Дверь в стене

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Le Cygne de feu  
Размер: драббл, 824 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Серый, Коричневый  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: повседневность  
Рейтинг: G  
Предупреждения: нет  
Краткое содержание: У Серого небольшой бизнес — он агент по недвижимости. Помогает другим искать квартиры для временного или постоянного жилья.  
Комментарий: Серый открыл дверь на остров Марштрад. Остров серо-коричневых камней, серого моря вокруг и коричневого переплетения деревьев и вереска.

Я помню, как на прошлой неделе Коричневый пришел ко мне.  
Весь взвинченный, напряженный и еще больше растрепанный, чем обычно. Волосы стояли дыбом, рубашка была застегнута криво, а рукава пиджака он то нервно одергивал, то пытался закрыть безобразное кофейное пятно, украшавшее лацкан.  
Я предложил ему горячее какао, но он только отмахнулся и принялся нервно ходить кругами по кабинету. Меня немного раздражало, что он все время пересекал солнечный луч, пробивающийся через жалюзи. От этого казалось, что Коричневый мельтешит перед глазами, хотя движения его были размеренные и ровные, как у давно заклинившего автомата.  
— Так не долго и ковер протоптать, — неудачно пошутил я, но я вообще никогда не умел толком шутить и душой компании не был.  
Коричневый, естественно, попытку разрядить обстановку не оценил. Его отец двадцать лет торговал коврами, и к ним в его семье было особое, почти благоговейное отношение. Я только один раз был у них дома, но до сих пор помнил пыльный тяжелый воздух и ковры, развешанные по стенам обычной городской квартиры.  
Вдруг Коричневый прекратил метаться и посмотрел на меня в упор, стиснув кулаки так, будто собрался драться.  
— Я нашел его. В этот раз у меня все получится. У него глаза прямо под цвет двери, он откроет ее.  
— А если нет? — с тоской спросил я.  
Это был восьмой по счету Зеленый, которого Коричневый приводил к себе. Он тратил на них всю свою невеликую зарплату, частенько брал в долг, а отдавал гораздо реже.  
Виноват в этом был я и никто иной.  
Два года назад именно я подобрал ему квартирку: последний шестой этаж, тихие соседи, красивый вид из окна, хороший ремонт в бежевых тонах. То, что нужно, чтобы, наконец, начать вести самостоятельную жизнь.  
За поиском возможных вариантов мы и познакомились. Коричневый так много рассказывал о себе, что я волей не волей заинтересовался им.  
Идя с Коричневым по тихому двору, я уже знал, чувствовал каким угодно десятым чувством, что это — его.  
И не ошибся.  
Квартира была идеальной, если бы не одна маленькая деталь. Не такая уж и маленькая, если подумать: шестьдесят сантиметров в ширину и почти два метра в высоту. Размером с обычную дверь.  
Это и была дверь. Обычная зеленая дверь в стене. Хитрость состояла в том, что она никуда не вела, снять ее, не испоганив ремонт, было невозможно, ничего похожего на замок не было, а ручка просто не поддавалась и разобрать ее не получилось. Тогда Коричневому и пришла в голову безумная идея, что только человек с глазами цвета двери сможет ее открыть. Поэтому он начал таскать к себе всех зеленых подряд.  
— Нет, быть не может, — с вызовом ответил Коричневый. Глаза его лихорадочно блестели. — Приходи сегодня вечером и увидишь сам.

Я пришел ближе к полуночи — освободиться раньше не получилось.  
Дождь обесцветил город, и мы с ним, одинаково лишенные красок, стали похожи друг на друга.  
Тайком я провел пальцами по кованой ограде. Мне действительно показалось, что я могу стряхнуть с нее капли и вернуть ей глянцево-черный цвет. Не тут-то было. Конечно, ограда осталась серой, как и подъезд, и лестница. Лифты я недолюбливал за их вечно горящие красные и зеленые огоньки глаз. Они вечно будто подсматривают и насмехаются надо мной.  
Дверь была приоткрыта, так что я зашел без стука. Увидел я то, что и ожидал. Коричневый сидел на кровати и, обхватив голову руками, смотрел на дверь — все такую же невозмутимо зеленую и спокойную, как и в прошлые разы.  
— Мне надо открыть ее. Иначе я сойду с ума, — протянул Коричневый почти жалобно. — Оливковый попробовал, но у него не вышло. Потом он назвал меня психом и ушел. А я так надеялся… я же все просчитал… он…  
Я замер, всматриваясь в выщербленное временем дерево. Сквозь краску проступал узор древесины, ручка поблекла, будто говоря, что ее поворачивали множество раз.  
— Ты тоже думаешь, что я сумасшедший?.. — тихо спросил Коричневый, но я не слушал.  
Дверь захватила меня, притягивая к себе.  
Ручка оказалась холодной и теплой одновременно. Стоило чуть-чуть нажать, и она легко повернулась, ускользая внутрь.  
Там за порогом были камни, вереск и море. Множество коричневых пятен, разбросанных на сотни метров вокруг. А после — сине-серая гладь воды, теряющаяся в перерезанном облаками небе.  
— Ты можешь идти, — улыбнулся я одними кончиками губ.  
Горький привкус во рту мешал говорить.  
Я так надеялся, что Коричневый сам найдет того, кто станет его проводником и спутником. Но пришлось и в этот раз делать все самому.  
Коричневый почти оттолкнул меня, врываясь в свой новый мир. Он примет его именно таким — с взлохмаченными волосами. Ветер тут же подхватил пряди, подтверждая, что ему нравится прическа. Стоя босиком на камнях, Коричневый рассмеялся.  
Мне оставалось только ободряюще улыбнуться в ответ: они очень подходили друг другу. Бог и его новый мир.  
— Пойдем.  
Коричневый протянул руку, и я отпрянул. Никогда раньше не мне предлагали идти следом.  
— Пойдем, — настойчиво повторил он. — Тут хватит места на нас двоих.

В этом мире у меня была маленькая контора по поиску жилья, а в том мог быть цветущий вереск.  
Помявшись больше для приличия, я перешагнул порог. Тени заострились, сделав цвета вокруг ярче.


	6. Неприкосновенность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Алиса Хаттер  
Размер: драббл, 471 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Рёд, Вит, упоминается Гюль  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: повседневность  
Рейтинг: G  
Предупреждения: нет  
Краткое содержание: С точки зрения Рёда, его приятель Вит — бесхребетнейший тип и подкаблучник. За ним нужен глаз да глаз.  
Примечание: в качестве имен использованы названия цветов на шведском. Vit — белый, röd — красный, gul — желтый

Рёду недавно исполнилось двадцать семь. Он был молод, умён и чертовски привлекателен. Подумаешь, остёр на язык, ну так на работе от него и не требовали душевной теплоты: знай себе махай кистью с утра до вечера или обои клей.  
Всякий бы назвал эту работу пыльной, но Рёду нравилось. Что может быть лучше, чем сразу увидеть дело рук своих? Пришёл в развалюху — вышел из дворца. Работал Рёд чисто и аккуратно. Напарников только не любил: вечно цапались по мелочам. А вот Вита любил.  
Вит, приятель детства, как был мальчик-белые-штанишки, так им и остался. Работал корректором, звёзд с неба не хватал, зато от девиц приходилось отбиваться: вешались толпами. Стоило Рёду отвернуться, как рядом уже ошивалась очередная: «Ой, а можно с тобой сфотографироваться?»  
Вит никому не отказывал. Никогда.  
Поэтому вечерами Рёд встречал его у дверей офиса, а утром поил кофе с обсыпанной пудрой булочкой и отправлял Вита на работу, чтобы вечером снова встретить.  
Обоим скоро тридцатник, оба — парни хоть куда. Рёд честно гордился своими метр девяносто, а Вит был ненамного ниже. Разве что щуплый и тонкий — в чём душа держится?  
Зато он мог есть сколько угодно и не толстеть. Сейчас вон сидел рядом на скамейке и наворачивал огромный вафельный рожок с мороженым. Вит, конечно, хотел простое сливочное, но Рёд мстительно настоял на клубничном соусе. Вит ведь не откажет.  
— В конце месяца приедет Гюль. Остановится на несколько дней, — Вит задумчиво слизнул мороженое, капнувшее на палец. — Она ну очень просила, так что я согласился.  
— Если будет Гюль, значит, будет А — ажиотаж, Бэ — бардак, — Рёд загнул пальцы, перечисляя, — и Вэ — вымойте-наконец-посуду-у-меня-маникюр.  
— Ты не сказал про Дэ — давай-поженимся, — Вит с сожалением проследил за каплей, упавшей на асфальт. — Зато она вкусно готовит кукурузу на гриле.  
Рёд сплюнул сквозь зубы. Племянницу он не любил, считая избалованной истеричкой. Другие почему-то находили её забавной, милой и вообще душой кампании. Стоило ей появиться на горизонте, как всё вокруг приходило в радость и начинало двигаться, подчиняясь непонятному Рёду ритму. В том числе Вит.  
Он мог часами наблюдать за ней совершенно завороженно, и разгадать магию её привлекательности у Рёда не получалось.  
— Что ты вообще в ней нашёл? — процедил он, надеясь, что летнее солнышко всё же растопит мороженое и Вит съест не всё. Иначе он превратится в очень тощего диабетика уже к тридцати пяти. А Рёд не хотел жить с диабетиком.  
— Не получается на неё повлиять, — Вит блаженно улыбнулся. — На всех могу повлиять: успокоить, утешить, отговорить делать глупости. А на неё — нет. Не получается.  
Рёд уже хотел было открыть рот, чтобы выдать гневную тираду, мол, с чего это Вит решил, что может им вертеть как попало, но тут Вит положил белобрысую голову ему на плечо и тихо сказал:  
— Тем более она твоя родственница, а я понимаю, как тебе важна семья. Конечно, я согласился.  
Рёд тряхнул головой, отгоняя злые мысли. Как можно сердиться, если на улице светит солнце, ты молод, красив и точно знаешь, кто тебе нужен для счастья?


	7. Кати

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 780 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Кати/Золотистый  
Категория: ксенофилия, префемслэш  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: у Кати есть особенный друг, и взрослеют они вместе.

Конечно же, он не желтый, а золотистый! Зо-ло-тис-тый. Для нее просто Золотце. Или под настроение — Зол. Или “Привет, как дела, обними меня, пожалуйста”, если день пасмурный.  
Ей было четыре, когда они подружились. Кати помнит, как сидела на крыльце, а к ней на руку забрался солнечный зайчик, да там и остался. Они проиграли в догонялки весь вечер, а потом она обняла его, прижала к сердцу и заснула. “Не отдам”, — сказала она маме и “Не щекочись”, — зайчику. Тогда у него еще не было имени.  
Через три года, в первый день в первом классе, учительница рассмеялась, увидев, что зеленые шторы рядом с одной из учениц становятся золотистыми, стоит той задуматься, и рассказала, что некоторые люди находят общий язык с цветами. Кто-то заводит собак, кто-то — попугайчиков, а к кому-то ластится цвет.  
Им действительно было весело вместе. Они дружили. Дружба была не как с собакой, а как с соседским котом, который заходит за порцией любви, ласки и пожрать вне графика. Ты чувствуешь себя польщенным и бежишь открывать окно, чтобы впустить гостя посреди ночи.  
Золотистый ждал ее на подоконнике, раскачивался на портьерах — они тогда переливались всеми цветами, спрыгивал на покрывало, отчего на нем расцветали золотистые цветы, и радостно забирался на ручки, целуя в щеку. “Привет, как прошел твой день? Я скучал”. И Кати рассказывала. И про школу, и про подружек, и про мерзкого Петера из соседнего дома, и про учительницу физики, которая очень хочет, чтобы Золотистый пришел с ней на занятие. Золотистый каждый раз сворачивался комочком сияния, давая ясно понять, что не потерпит никаких опытов над собой. Тем более в окружении толпы других детей.

Прошло много лет, но Кати так и не знала, росли ли они вместе или Золотистый всегда был старше, всегда был “другим”. Мы любим наделять человеческими чертами не только животных, но даже бытовую технику, поэтому, запуская пальцы в золотое свечение, она не раз размышляла: насколько ее восприятие правильно? Может быть, он древнее нее? А может, взрослел вместе с ней?

В двадцать она переехала от родителей в собственную квартиру. Это был шикарный подарок — однушка в самом центре города. И пусть ремонт больше напоминал стиль “после-бомбежки”, ей нравилось восстанавливать квартиру из праха.  
Золотистый помогал. Нет, мешал, конечно, тоже, но она чувствовала успокаивающее прикосновение к плечам — оно снимало усталость, — чувствовала силу в светящемся на солнце чае, чувствовала, что краска ложится под валиком ровно и гладко.  
Спальня была в его цвет. Так получилось… хотя нет. Ей так хотелось иметь собственное уютное золотистое гнездо из любви и внимания.  
Тогда же они были вместе первый раз. Он шелком дразнил соски, гладил шею, проводил теплом по бедру. Она ласкала себя сама и вместе с тем чувствовала, что их пальцы переплетены и вместе проникают внутрь. Было стыдно и жарко. Стыдно не от того, что она ласкала себя, а будто друг детства — всегда просто друг — неожиданно оказался внимательным страстным любовником, которому хочется отдаться без остатка. Они узнавали друг друга, Кати узнавала себя, свое тело, свои желания.  
Через неделю она заказала вибратор — золотистый — ему так будет проще. И он откликнулся.  
Когда Кати, краснея и закусывая в нетерпении губу, открывала коробку, Золотистый был рядом: сначала на кровати появился световой вихрь — Золотистый подрагивал от нетерпения, — потом скользнул по ее рукам в коробку, чувственно замерцал, распаляясь. Никогда Кати не знала, прикасалась ли она к себе сама или это Золотистый бесстыдно ласкал ее, пока тело не вздрагивало от удовольствия и она не откидывалась на подушки, растворяясь в золотистом свечении.

Несколько лет назад ей исполнилось тридцать, и она была вполне счастлива, вот так гуляя по осеннему парку. Золотистый то прибегал к ней солнечным лучом, то пугал белок, перепрыгивая с одного листа на другой.  
Купив мороженое, Кати уселась на скамейке. Ей нравилось смотреть на пруд внизу, нравилось, как тепло на мягком сентябрьском солнце.  
Подошедшую женщину она заметила не сразу. Та неловко улыбнулась, спросила, свободно ли место рядом. Такая… женщина без возраста, старше сорока, но еще до пятидесяти, с полными чувственными губами, в тяжелом драповом пальто.  
Рубиновый соскользнул с ее сумочки на скамейку, бликом пробежал по юбке Кати, однако тут же спрятался к спутнице на воротник, стоило Золотистому перчатками обхватить руки Кати.  
Сидеть с кем-то рядом, смотреть на пруд внизу и чувствовать, как цвета играют в салочки, перепрыгивая через колени, было странно. Кати никогда раньше не встречала людей, которые бы тоже дружили с цветами.  
Собравшись с духом, она достала из сумочки визитку и протянула женщине. Та взяла ее, рассмотрела, произнесла одними губами “Катарина” и, достав помаду, размашисто написала на обороте свой телефон.  
Уже после того, как она ушла, Кати решилась взять визитку со скамейки и торопливо переписать номер в телефонную книжку.  
Она обязательно позвонит, как только маленькая влюбленная девочка, вдруг поселившаяся внутри нее, сможет вымолвить хоть слово.


	8. Это любовь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Алиса Хаттер  
Размер: драббл, 558 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Серый, Синий  
Категория: джен, преслэш  
Жанр: нездоровый цинизм  
Рейтинг: R

А не будет никакой интриги.  
Убийца шофер, то есть я хотел сказать Синий. Вон его профиль проглядывает в душевой шторке.  
И не подойти, не предупредить женщину – в ванной комнате слишком яркий свет — нет ни одной тени. Поэтому мне, Серому, ну никак не подобраться, даже если я готов уже выпрыгнуть из себя. Знаю ведь, что будет дальше.  
Хоть бы дверь в коридор закрыла, когда мыться идет, можно было бы отвернуться и не видеть, мучаясь от бессилия. Я попробовал хлопнуть окном на кухне, но она ж не слышит ничего из-за воды. Старая курица.  
Я специально настраиваю себя на то, что она дура, чтобы не было так больно смотреть. Запустила себя, и даром, что мать – это не оправдание бесчисленным картошкам фри. Вон в ванну еле влезла – телеса необъятные. Поэтому и думает, что мокрая шторка прилипает к бедру. Но я-то знаю, что это Синий ее так погладил. Прикоснулся через ткань.  
Что им движет?.. Зачем ему убивать людей? Бессмысленное же занятие и в некотором роде даже скучное.  
Вот шторка прилипла к боку плотнее – он примеривается. Толстуха делает воду погорячее – аж пар клубится – и начинает фальшиво напевать, не замечая, что ткань обтянула спину.  
И не отвернуться.  
Подглядывать за чужой смертью неприлично. У меня покалывает в пальцах и чешется переносица, когда тетка нелепо взмахивает руками, пытаясь отодрать накинувшуюся на нее шорку.  
Поздно.  
Китовая туша катается по ванной, кажется, пытаясь выть, но ничего не слышно. Синий душит, пока женщина не обмякает под ним. Вода равнодушно льется, постепенно наполняя ванну. Синий кажется мне недовольным. Он взмахивает шторкой как плащом, и исчезает, будто его и не было.  
Медики скажут, что-нибудь про инфаркт и ушиб затылком при падении. Никто никогда еще не обвинил цвет в убийстве.  
Иногда мне даже жаль, но не попытались бы тогда арестовать и меня как соучастника?

Я пробираюсь по теням в брусчатке через весь город к фонтану.  
Синий конечно же там. Лежит на спине, раскинув руки, и отражает небо.  
– Зачем ты это делаешь, – я чешу за ухом каменную ящерку и она жмурится от удовольствия. – Она тебе что-то сделала плохое?  
Синий молчит, отгораживаясь от меня белым облачком.  
До чего ж вредный тип.  
А ведь это была пятая жертва.  
Одного он заморозил в промышленном холодильнике, другой свернул шею на лестнице, третий задохнулся в спальнике, четвертый не пережил удар током, и вот удушение.  
Мне немного неловко от того, что первые два раза я мог помешать, но тогда предпочитал не вмешиваться. И вот результат – у Синего окончательно сорвало крышу.

Я чуть не пропустил момент, когда он сел прямо в фонтане – ну точно как собака взявшая след, и устремился вдаль по улице, перепрыгивая с афиши на афишу.  
Еле успеваю его догнать, и в итоге я опять безмолвный свидетель.  
Юноша ласточкой вылетает с взбесившегося мотоцикла и разбивается насмерть. Черепная коробка в дребезги – думал такое бывает только в кино. Но мозги ровной кашицей размазываются по асфальту, а крови из парня выливается столько, что хватило бы на пятерых.  
Пахнет горелым мясом. С трудом борюсь с тошнотой, но отворачиваться не собираюсь — жутко интересно, что будет дальше.  
Синий тянется с разбитого рекламного щита, ныряет в кровавую лужу с головой и поднимается, держа кого-то на руках.  
Ну конечно же! Как я сразу не догадался.  
Торжественный момент – можно записать в ежедневник: «Сегодня я присутствовал при рождении Красного».  
Ох уж эта любовь, на какие безумства она толкает нас!  
А вы там в душе, все же, будьте поосторожней. Мало ли в кого в следующий раз влюбится Синий.


	9. Прости меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Алиса Хаттер  
Тема спецквеста: мальва  
Размер: драббл, 503 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Фиолетовый, Лизбет  
Категория: джен, прегет  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: G

Каждый день я обхожу оранжерею. Нет, не потому, что с цветами надо разговаривать, не для того, чтобы проверить, как они себя чувствуют, — бизнес есть бизнес, за побегами, особенно молодыми, надо следить, чтобы они не зачахли, ведь так?  
Нет. Мне просто нравится. Я живу в той счастливой реальности, в которой хобби и удовольствие начали приносить деньги.  
Конечно, я не живу только селекцией — есть еще увлечения. Я с удовольствием гуляю по лесам, путешествую и иногда катаюсь на лыжах. Мир не сошелся на одной мальве, однако именно культивирование этого цвета, волшебство получения новых оттенков будоражит голову лучше любого алкоголя.  
Каждому свое, не так ли?

Но вот девушек надо очаровывать тем, что ты умеешь лучше всего.  
С Лизбет я познакомился в институте, я ж ботаник по специальности. Она работала на одной кафедре, я на другой — разговорились, стали приятелями, друзьями. Я быстро попал во френдзону, но надежд не оставлял. Вроде бы у нее никого не появилось, да и тяги к девушкам за ней я не замечал. Так что шансы были.  
Даже если вы давно не работаете вместе, шансы все равно есть.  
Я стоял на кухне, когда раздался визг тормозов. Лизбет машину водит так, что я предпочитаю ходить пешком.  
— Ну что тут у тебя? — она ворвалась на кухню прежде, чем я успел вытереть руки и пойти ее встречать.  
— У меня твой подарок на день рождения. Ни у кого такого нет, обещаю.  
— Знаю я твои подарки, — она уперла руки в бока и звонко рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.  
Я смутился.  
Ну да. Мои подарки предсказуемы.  
Это цветы. Но этот цветок — особенный. Да и, наверное, пришло время рассказать, показать ей одну мою маленькую тайну. То, почему я занимаюсь я занимаюсь разведением цветов.

В оранжерее было тепло и влажно. Мы прошли мимо горшков с рассадой, мимо острых пиков взрослых растений к одному, еще только набирающему силу цветку. Бутоны едва распустились, и Лизбет наклонилась, чтобы понюхать.  
— Подожди, еще не все.  
Она в кои веки послушалась меня и без возражений отошла на полшага назад.  
— Смотри!  
Я прикоснулся пальцем к лепестку, и тот начал розоветь, набираться цветом, пока не стал лиловым. Потом я коснулся второго, третьего.  
— Я назову его твоим именем, хочешь?  
— Нет, — резко ответила Лизбет. — Не хочу. К чему эти фокусы.  
Случайно коснувшись горшка, его я тоже окрасил. Так получилось. Так иногда получалось, когда я начинал злиться. Все, до чего я дотрагивался, расцветало лиловыми пятнами. И сейчас — стоило задеть лейку, как и на ней осталось пятно, и на полке. Шутка про цветы оказалась неудачной. Я хотел показать немного своего волшебства — удивить, чтобы она рассмеялась чуду, но вместо этого Лизбет скрестила руки на груди и насмешливо процедила:  
— Прекращай, Мидас. Неинтересно. С этим тебе дорога не в науку, а в цирк. Чао.  
Мне оставалось смотреть, как она разворачивается и уходит, на прощанье от души хлопнув дверцей теплицы.  
Ладони были все фиолетовые от пота, и я, погладив напоследок ни в чем не виноватые лепестки, собрался идти в душ, но обмер у двери.  
На ручке расплылось желтое пятно — след ее ладони.


	10. Я её птичка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Алиса Хаттер  
Размер: мини, 1057 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Колин, Джолин и немного Томас  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: больничный кэжуал  
Рейтинг: G  
Тема спецквеста: получеловек

«Нет, уж этого вам у меня не отнять».  
Старая-престарая песенка из рассказа Р. Брэдбери «И всё-таки наш…»

Колин поскрёб родинку и поморщился не столько от боли, сколько от общего гадостного ощущения. Мягкое и шершавое на ощупь пятно беспрерывно росло. Сначала оно было размером со спичечную головку, а через год коричневая бляха занимала полщеки.  
Биопсия результатов не дала, как, впрочем, и срочно проведённая операция по удалению. Врач клялся и божился, что вырезал всё подчистую, но пятно продолжало расти.  
Найя бросила Колина сразу после неудачной операции, и он её не винил. Во-первых, вполне себе мужественное и приятное лицо на глазах превращалось в отвратительную маску, а во-вторых, кто захочет связывать свою жизнь с обречённым человеком?  
Лечащий врач, конечно, так не говорила, но Колин прекрасно понимал всё сам. Специалисты утверждали, что у него просто косметический дефект, от которого не умирают. Как ни назовёшь нарост, Колин знал: он всё равно покроет его тело целиком, разъест кожу и прорастёт в кости. Знал, что как только станет коричневым, то в привычном себе понимании человека перестанет существовать. Это странное понимание приходило к нему в тревожных снах, которые он не мог потом вспомнить, в коротком дневном забытье, больше походящем на обмороки, и по утрам, когда цветной кафель стен отражался в зеркале безликой коричневой кашей.  
Лечащий врач с ласковым терпением улыбалась его страхам, показывала фотографии людей, полностью покрытых наростами, и советовала на всякий случай обратиться к психиатру.  
Ещё через месяц пятно начало марать руки, стоило его почесать. Оно оставляло на подушечках пальцев коричневую пудру, на которую Колин по глупости не обратил внимания. Когда она въелась в кожу, а ладони покрылись коркой, стало поздно.  
В больничных коридорах Колин проводил больше времени, чем дома. А потом, когда он уже хотел плюнуть на всё, собрать последние деньги и отправиться в пешую кругосветку, дежурная сестра с премилыми ямочками на щеках дала адрес клиники в предгорьях Альп.  
Если верить сайту, то клинику финансировал железнодорожный магнат из Италии. После того как его трёхгодовалый сын Томас за полгода превратился в сплошное красное пятно, а потом умер, сеньор Вито решил не жалеть денег на оборудование и специалистов. Частный исследовательский центр носил имя его сына, вмещал одновременно не более двадцати пациентов, делая всё возможное, однако никому из них не гарантировал излечения. Этот пункт прописывался крупным шрифтом в форме согласия на лечение.  
Колин, не сомневаясь, заполнил анкету на сайте и приложил все необходимые документы — всё равно в число «счастливчиков» ему не попасть. Нормальный человек и не хотел бы оказаться в руках исследователей, но с фотографий Колину улыбались люди, покрытые такими же уродливыми цветными пятнами, как и он сам. Перед тем как проверить почту, Колин заходил на сайт и прикасался пальцами к фотографиям. Так повторялось каждый день в течение недели, пока Колин не получил вежливое согласие приехать на первичный приём.

Стоя на пороге больницы, Колин вдруг отчётливо понял, что тут он проведёт недолгий остаток жизни. К тому моменту его кисти были покрыты мягкой шелушащейся коркой и плохо слушались, а пятно на лице растеклось на шею, которая полностью потеряла чувствительность.

Персонал оказался очень любезен, хотя и не снимал перчаток. Их прозрачные маски и глухие серебристые комбинезоны больше напоминали костюмы химзащиты.  
Тогда же Колин узнал, что его случай — безусловно, редкий, но не единственный.  
Клиника была по-домашнему уютной, с абстрактными картинами во все стены и срезанными цветами в вазах, а самое главное — никто не говорил, что всё ерунда и обойдётся. К Колину отнеслись с вниманием и участием не только врачи, но и другие пациенты.  
Миловидная Джолин в первый же день взяла над ним шефство. Несмотря на инвалидную коляску, она довольно живо передвигалась по больничным коридорам и уверенно врала про то, что ей двадцать пять. Она же рассказала про местного полтергейста, которого звали, как и следовало ожидать, Томас.  
Пару раз в месяц Томас оставлял на полу или стенах бордовые кляксы. Причём все пациенты клиники видели их, а сотрудники — нет. Они записывали, зарисовывали, кивали головами с умным видом, но могли легко наступить в такую кляксу. Для них коллективные галлюцинации больных были не более, чем ещё одним загадочным симптомом, требующим классификации, анализа и устранения. Некоторые пациенты считали, что коснувшийся кляксы станет следующим. Говоря «следующий», Джолин делала большие глаза и заливисто хохотала.  
Через неделю Колин, выбрав водолазку с самым высоким воротником и самыми длинными рукавами, пригласил Джолин на свидание. Больница оказалась, скорее, закрытым специализированным пансионатом. Пациентам не запрещалось скрашивать досуг за бутылочкой вина — впрочем, без гарантии, что лекарства не дадут побочный эффект.  
Как раз перед тем, как он собрался спросить, что такая красивая девушка, как Джолин, делает в этом богом забытом месте, та, стесняясь, откинула плед, всегда закрывавший нижнюю половину туловища.  
Может быть, ноги у неё и были стройными, но когда-то давно. Короткая юбка не скрывала колен, и Колин увидел, что они соединялись в русалочий хвост нежно-синего цвета.  
— Мама говорит, что я её птичка. Что такого цвета яйца дрозда, — хихикнув, сказала Джолин и запахнула плед обратно. — Ты полетишь со мной, когда придёт время? Мне осталось не очень долго. Ещё немного — и я перестану носить декольте, стану такой же угрюмой, как ты.  
— Куда полететь? — спросил Колин охрипшим голосом.  
— Куда угодно. Тут мило, но я не хочу всю жизнь загадывать дурацкие загадки врачам, как Томас, — Джолин натянуто рассмеялась и выпила ещё немного вина.

Спустя полгода, лёжа в постели, выставленной по случаю тёплого дня на террасу, Колин вспоминал, как уходила Джолин. Ей было легко и спокойно, она смогла улыбнуться даже посиневшими губами.  
Сейчас он тоже не чувствовал ни боли, ни страха.  
Руки не слушались уже давно, несколько недель назад отказали ноги, поэтому Колин обрадовался, когда его вынесли на улицу. Зима наконец-то сдала свои права, и первый по-настоящему весенний день поражал яркостью красок.

Колин всматривался в стволы деревьев до рези в глазах, пока вдруг не понял, что может воспринять весь мир вокруг разом: и шершавую кору, и землю, через которую пробивались первые подснежники, и перила веранды, окрашенные в коричневый цвет, и даже добермана главврача, лениво проводившего взглядом подъехавший фургон.  
Протянувшись сознанием через стволы деревьев, Колин внезапно осознал, что Джолин действительно улетела. Она улыбалась ему откуда-то с неба, а дальше к югу он заметил Томаса, качающего головками алых тюльпанов.

Мир стал ярче — он раскрылся в новом сочетании качеств, из которых главным был цвет. Цвет заменил и запах, и вкус, и даже эмоции. Удивление и радость от полноты восприятия переливались всеми оттенками коричневого. Наконец, спустя целую жизнь, Колин почувствовал себя свободным.  
Лес внизу зашелестел листьями, счастливо рассмеявшись вместе с ним.


End file.
